Piccolo's Kin
Piccolo's Kin is the sixth episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode The episode begins with a giant asteroid heading straight towards Earth. Noah transforms into Neo and flies up and tries to blast it, but the attack has no effect. "This is some strong rock!" Noah said. Noah blasted it again, but it's too late. The asteroid crashes into the city. When this smoke clears, it turns out that it wasn't an asteroid, it was a spaceship! About 30 feet high and 50 feet wide. Noah transformed back. The door opened. Out came many soldiers and their leader, a Namekian, Piccolo's race! They launched a device into the atmosphere and the clouds turned dark. "Ah, yes, much better." said the Namekian. "Who are you and what was that thing?" Noah asked. "You are the wielder of the Matrix, am I correct?" the Namekian asked. Noah nodded. "I am Lord Slug, an invader. That device that we sent, it's a terra-freezer. In a matter of hours, this planet will be immobilized, the air will change to something somewhat more pleasant." Lord Slug explained. "Pleasant? *cough* I can barely breathe!" Noah replied. "Exactly. Namekians like me are perfectly capable of surviving this planet's atmosphere, but we want you filthy Earthlings dead. This oxygen the device is emiting is Namek air." Lord Slug responded. Noah turned into Cannonbolt and attacked Slug, but he caught him and threw him back. Noah tried again, Slug kicked him like a soccer ball. Noah decided it was best to go....Ultimate Cannonbolt! Noah dashed at Slug and knocked him down. "How's that for filthy!?" Noah said. Slug got back up. "Impressive. But that doesn't hurt at all. You are the first person to oppose me and knock me off my feet, though." Slug blasted Noah with eye lasers. Noah didn't have enough time to react and got hit. Noah was surprised that the blast was so fast. "Men, kill him. I don't have time for this." Slug said as he walked back into his ship. Slug's minions all attacked at once. "So you think you have safety in numbers, huh?" Noah said as he transformed into Ditto. Noah made as many clones as there were henchmen. Noah made short work of the soldiers and chased after Slug. The Dittos attacked Slug from behind. Slug grabbed one and threw it out side. "Splixons. They may have a large population, but they're weak." He said as he blasted them all off. Slug chased them outside and began attacking. Noah turned into Piccolo and starts fighting. Slug gains the upper hand still. "Even as me, you're no match!" Slug said. Noah thought of a stragety and figured out his weakness. Noah turned into Echo Echo and screamed at Slug. Slug fell to the ground and was taken into Plumber custody. Characters Heroes * Noah Segurason Aliens * Neo * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ditto * Piccolo * Echo Echo Villains * Lord Slug * Slug's Henchmen Trivia *This episode is based on Lord Slug. *It is revealed that Piccolo is weakened by high pitched and loud noises. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes